elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Debt
A New Debt is a side quest in in which the Dragonborn inherits the debt of Drovas Relvi after he is given a job as Neloth's new assistant and must settle it or continuously face Mogrul's thugs. Background Helping Drovas has come back to bite me. He owed a money lender named Mogrul 1000 septims. Now Mogrul expects me to pay Drovas' debt. If I don't, he's going to keep sending thugs after me. Objectives #Pay or kill Mogrul Walkthrough After completing "Reluctant Steward," if Mogrul, the loan shark in Raven Rock, is approached, he will state that Drovas Relvi was in debt to him. As Drovas is now Neloth's steward and thus, under Neloth's protection, he is untouchable. Mogrul states that the Dragonborn is responsible for the debt and demands payment. Refuse and Mogrul will keep sending thugs to collect the payment until the quest is completed. The options are to either pay the debt or kill him. If paying, he may also be intimidated into cutting the debt in half. "It seems you've inherited a problem." :Situation? Wat kind of situation? "Drovas Relvi owes me 1000 septims. At least he did until you set him up with that Telvanni wizard. Now he's untouchable. The way I figure it, it's your fault he can't pay me. So I guess I'm going to have to collect it from you." ::I'm so sorry! Here, take the money. "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it. Now get outta here." ::And if I don't pay you? "Nothing for now. But watch your back. I'll be sending collectors to find you. They won't ask so nicely. One way or the other, I'll get my money." ::Or I could just kill you now. "Take your best shot, fetcher! But if you draw on me, the guards will put the bounty on your head, not mine." ::Please be patient. I'll get you your money. "Patience is for fools. When you are tired of looking over your soldier, you'll pay me." ::How about you take half? If choosing to kill Mogrul, it can be easily accomplished by luring him out of Raven Rock (as he will immediately begin approaching upon arrival) and slaying him out of sight of the guards and townsfolk. Alternatively, Mogrul will be relatively isolated in the Retching Netch from approximately 12:00am to 3:00am in-game time. The bartender Geldis Sadri's location prevents him from being counted as a witness. If "Unearthed" has been completed and Teldryn Sero has been hired as a follower, both Teldryn and Ralis Sedarys will assist the Dragonborn. During this time, he may be found sleeping alone in his room, which is the second door following an immediate right at the bottom of the stairs. Picking the lock in stealth, going in, closing the door and killing him in his sleep incurs neither bounty nor attacks from Slitter. However, if Mogrul is not found sleeping in his room and it is impossible to assassinate him without incurring a bounty, one can use Nightingale Subterfuge, a power obtained during the Thieves Guild questline. Casting it while he, among others, is in its area of effect will result in them fighting, likely leading to Mogrul's death. The Dragonborn can also speak to Relvi and inquire about the debt: '''Do you owe Mogrul money?' "Uh... Well, sort of. I owed him a thousand septims, but not any more. He doesn't dare try to collect now that I'm Neloth's steward." :Why don't you just pay him? "Pay him? I mean, I don't have the money. Well, I might soon. Neloth does pay well. But the important thing is that I don't have it. In fact, it's not likely I'll ever have it. Expenses you know. Sorry about the thugs and Mogrul and everything." :Except now he expects me to pay him. "Wow. Sorry about that. He's never going to stop you know. He'll keep sending thugs after you until wither you pay him or kill him." :You should pay me what you can. Journal Gallery Mogruls Thugs.jpeg|A trio of thugs sent by Mogrul. Mogrul (Dragonborn).png|Mogrul and his bodyguard, Slitter, behind him. Trivia *Drovas can be talked to about the money he owes. When speaking with Mogrul, choose the dialogue option ''"Please be patient. I'll get you your money." then travel to Tel Mithryn and speak to Drovas. He will say that he does not have the money, but will hand over 250 if he is pressed on the subject. The Dragonborn will have to pay the rest of the debt upon return to Mogrul. *Killing Mogrul only results in the gain of a bounty of forty. *When Mogrul first approaches, if the conversation is exited instead of selecting dialogue options, the quest does not start. Mogrul will continue to follow, and attempt to initiate conversation again. The Dragonborn can lead Mogrul in this way outside of Raven Rock, allowing him to be killed without alerting the town guards. Mogrul will not follow into a building, or when the Dragonborn uses fast travel. *If Mogrul is killed, Slitter will immediately become hostile, and attack. Hence, it is recommended that, if attempting to assassinate Mogrul, to kill Slitter first. If Mogrul is killed first, and the Dragonborn successfully becomes 'hidden,' Slitter will stop registering as an enemy, but will immediately attack again when he detects the Dragonborn, or if spoken to. The town guards will not become involved if Slitter attacks, but people with whom the Dragonborn has gained favor will attack Slitter. If Slitter is not killed, his presence prevents waiting or fast travel as "there are enemies nearby." Killing him after killing Mogrul does not result in a bounty. *If Mogrul is assaulted in the Retching Netch and Teldryn Sero has been under the employ of the Dragonborn at any point, Teldryn will come to the aid of the Dragonborn, declaring, "Comfort is given, justice is taken!" *If Mogrul is killed purely by stealth then Slitter will not attack the Dragonborn and will continue to interact with the normal dialogue (e.g. saying "I work for Mogrul...") In order to do this, the Dragonborn needs to be crouched in front of the door ready to leave. They will then you need to kill him and leave the building quickly before Slitter gets in combat mode and tries to search for the assassin. If the Dragonborn immediately returns to the Retching Netch, they can loot Mogrul's body, and Slitter will not attack them nor will they receive a bounty. (Tested on PS3 and Xbox 360 using a Dragonbone Bow and full stealth skill, Mogrul was killed in the Retching Netch.) *The Dragonborn can pickpocket Mogrul afterwards to reclaim any money given to him throughout the course of the quest. de:Eine neue Schuld es:Una nueva deuda ru:Новый долг Category:Dragonborn: Side Quests Category:Dragonborn: Raven Rock Quests